


无效动作

by fatfox



Category: Real Person Fiction, Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatfox/pseuds/fatfox
Summary: 纯熟虚构，涉及科学部分没有切实理论依据。





	1. 他是龙

 

 

1

 

马龙总在六点半起来，因为张继科的生活很规律。而他自己其实没那么多讲究，也曾半夜醉酒，正午日狗。

 

日历走到今天是二十五号，他在心里给一串数字加一个不起眼的一。今天是他和张继科认识的第五千一百一十天，住在一起的第一千零九十五天。不知道为什么他总得算这个，但许昕告诉他只要好好守住这份日历，像实验一样做好每个步骤，张继科就不会走。

 

他当然不认为继科儿会走，但他记忆好，提了一遍就总记得。也许也是某一次鬼迷心窍他做了个实验，收效甚好，他便虔诚地做了下去。感情对马龙而言是玄学，如果科学能救他，他不介意做一辈子实验。

 

鸡蛋煎单面，拌面里放黄瓜丝，用一个微凉的吻叫醒热乎的人。好了，第一阶段实验完毕，记录时间早上七点。

 

 

2

 

张继科早就知道马龙有病。

 

他第一次见马龙是在葬礼上，死的是马龙世上仅有的血亲。所有人都是一脸凝重，唯有马龙，他觉得像一只稀世的珍兽，一张皱起的脸想的都是如何为种族繁衍后代。简而言之，屁大的孩子揣着大人的心。

 

后来大点，张继科才知道马龙根本没心，那天着实是演技太差。

 

但在那个时候他还是认为马龙只是有点傻，结果不知怎么傻子就突地住进了他们院。

 

张继科正在回家路上，远远地看见院门口的樟树底下坐着个人，白晃晃的，远着看连眉眼都看不清。倒是那人膝上的小奶狗，撒泼谄媚的样子张继科一眼就得认出来。

 

那狗叫藏獒，名不如其狗，又小又漂亮，却颇不招人待见。平常见人和猫似得爱答不理。唯有见了张继科就和疯狗似得卯足了劲又叫又咬，张继科每次见它不是硬仗一场就是翻墙跑路。倒不是张继科怂，只是对这么一只小狗他也不能做什么。日子长了，似乎这个磨牙棒张继科也是最亲近的人，全院也只能在这一人一狗的情景下才能一睹藏獒这个名字的风采。但这两也有休战的时候，每逢过节炖骨头，他们总能坐在一处啃个不亦乐乎。藏獒啃骨头，他啃黄瓜。张继科几乎已经默认了这样的模式，他永远看不到藏獒温顺的那天。

 

而现在纵使只是被咬张继科也觉得被战友背叛了，他冲上去想要打醒那只背叛革命的蠢狗。而走进后却被马龙明亮的笑容打了脸。

 

马龙也不是故意要对着张继科笑，只是他不知道该怎么办的时候都笑。可这会张继科动也不动站在对面，马龙怎么也摸不准张继科是个什么表情。脑子又转不动了，许昕的话又响起来，'叫昕儿’。马龙没叫过许昕'昕儿'，但他记得许昕是笑着对他说的。幸好他记得这个长的好看的男孩子叫张继科。

 

"继科儿！"

 

张继科愣了一下，他还是觉得马龙是傻的。因为没人这么叫过他。

 

 

3

 

马龙是跟着秦志戬住进来的。

 

都是研究所的人，院子里最不缺的就是单身汉。马龙和张继科成了为数不多的小朋友，每次这么说起张继科必然如虎呲牙，而马龙又只是笑笑。

 

也不知是不是马龙牙太白了，张继科总觉得这笑刺眼的很。作为这个院子里除藏獒以外马龙唯一的战友，张继科觉得自己肩负着重要的使命，不能再让马龙这么没心没肺下去。

 

他开始带着马龙加入他的战争，第一步就是学校的足球场。张继科的黄金战队已经盘算好几年了，自从玘哥和邱哥升学以后他就一直没找到更合适的人。尽管马龙只有一个，但能派上场还是很利于规划的。可惜，马龙脚快但却不谙蹴鞠之道啊。张继科很是惋惜，但坚持马龙是个好苗子，要给他做单独加练。

 

那天马龙沉默了很久，久到张继科觉得布鲁诺也曾这样久的思考宇宙中心问题。虽然布鲁诺跳出了宗教的天窗，可马龙却依旧没有得出任何结论。

 

马龙其实想拒绝继科儿的，虽然他并不知道自己为什么要拒绝。但他也不知道线路怎么走，表情该怎么做。幸好他也就只在张继科这里栽倒，每次其他人找他去做别的事他都能自由心证，和随即概率一样绝不偏袒全凭运气。张继科大概是运气太好了，马龙居然真的跟他去了校联赛。

 

7月8号，2:0

 

张继科觉得自己气数要尽。对面二中的也不知道是吃什么养出来的，一个个和刚出栏的小粉猪似得。上场以后就看见白菜一样追着他们拱，连球都顾不得了，大约是赢不了也不想他们赢。

 

烈日当头，作为核心人物的张继科借着甩汗回头的空隙看了看马龙这颗白菜。不得不说马龙这颗白菜真是格外的白，被汗珠一蒙莹莹发光，摇晃中鼻尖的珠子就往地上砸，摔个粉碎。而堵住马龙的小粉猪给寡淡的大白菜添了不少油水，脸油滋滋的，像煎锅上炼油的肥肉。肚子自信地挺出来，时不时撞上马龙。这着实让爱吃素的张继科恶心了一阵。

 

这批白菜到底还小，根基不牢，马白菜没过多久就被拱倒了。张继科正带着好不容易抢来的球过人，眼瞅就要射门就被哨声叫停了。回过头来马龙已经倒在草皮上了，脚已一种难以想象的角度弯折着，像是木偶，断掉的皮肉里只有牵线连着。

 

他扑上去，马龙却神色不变，一声痛都不叫，就是脸色煞白的。张继科简直被气炸了，伸出手狠狠的戳了一下马龙的脚踝。

 

"继科儿，不要则样。"说完还笑一下，格外腼腆的样子。

 

张继科想吼想叫，想狠狠的踢二中那人的屁股，让他更是恼火的很，这些都该是马龙做的。

 

张继科确定了马龙有病。而他自己也有病。

 

 

 

4

 

马龙啊，他一点也不乖。

 

其实一开始马龙就不乖，只是对着张继科束手无策。但张继科不这样想，他就和老母鸡护蛋似的成天看着马龙，还挖空心思要教"坏"马龙。

 

功夫不负苦心人，张继科终于在秋天孵出了个小鸡崽。成功的在床上让两人变成了负距离，进行了将动能转化为热能的做功运动，当然中间流失的水分就忽略不计了吧。

 

对于两个人滚到一起的事秦志戬是知道的，毕竟是在自己那个不足四十平的员工宿舍里。他也是不是封建传统的恶婆婆没兴趣看张继科化蝶，但丑话说在前头，马龙有病他是严肃地解释过的。

 

他以为事情不大，孩子也不大，整不明白这事。但张继科不一样，本就有颗通透的心，遇见马龙就彻底完成了自悟进化。张继科终于找到了，马龙缺少的那些他有的东西。

 

所以他来找秦志戬，很高兴没有得到那种遮遮掩掩的回答。秦志戬大方地请他进门，就当他只是和往常一样，来找马龙的。

 

那时张继科才刚十七，大夏天穿着黑t恤，汗湿了一片，直戳戳地站在门口，活让秦志戬想起了一些过去的影子。他也就开门见山了，马龙有情感缺乏症。并非心理问题，也非精神问题，目前也没身体问题。

 

张继科一头雾水，就是说是有病但没问题？

 

铩羽而归，张继科又迎着正午的太阳走出了马龙住的单元楼。为什么要用又因为两个小时前是他把马龙搞出来，弄到他家去的。

 

他望了望隔壁楼自己的窗户，遮光帘紧闭着，外头的光线漏不进去，里边的目光也看不出来。他能想象马龙就躺在他的床上，再低的空调都嫌热。空调被一定被掀起来，夹在两腿间，空空的四角裤一眼能望到头。

 

张继科想想，算了，得不到自己想要的也算了，反正马龙是跑不掉了。

 

那时候他们都还小，尚且不明到底得到了什么，失去了什么。苦痛可以被应付，开心可以解万毒。热恋的人百毒不侵。

 

 

5

 

尽管秦志戬万般不乐意马龙还是要换掉他的老书柜。

 

马龙正在整理旧书，马上就要搬出这个他住了十几年的家和张继科住进一个窝了。秦志戬伤感之余居然也数不出马龙住在这里的年头，他已经回忆不起马龙到底是哪一年进来住的了。

 

角落里的老书柜已经比马龙还大了。最早的时候那里边就只有他一个人的书，后来马龙来了就多了一些。但不打紧，马龙小时书和他一样薄。结果马龙长大了书也从他自己的房间蔓延到秦志戬的房间。明明就只有半米左右的宽度，却像要爆炸一样塞满了书，总有一种高楼欲坠的欲望。

 

马龙就站在一旁的架子上，从上面一摞一摞地拿书下来。竖着塞满一排，上面又横着架了一堆。除了一堆色彩艳丽的古早漫画，也不乏一些青灰的影子。尤其是一件半本书咋眼得很，马龙拿起它，看了好一会，审不出什么了随手就丢进了装垃圾的纸箱。

 

秦志戬默默地走过去，捡起来拍拍。对着马龙语重心长地说，马龙啊，你以后和张继科一个屋了不要随便丢东西。

 

马龙回头看他，哦了一声又埋头干活去了。

 

秦志戬的目光又回到那半本书上，泛黄的页面卷着斑驳的字体，摧枯拉朽的记忆拉长了他的脸。

 

马龙已经不记得了。

 

 

6

 

 

《太阳城札记》

 

艺术

 

亿万个辉煌的太阳

 

呈现在打碎的镜子上

 

张继科第一次读到北岛的诗就是这首。当时的他用马龙的话说就像是要爆发的可乐被连投了一整条薄荷糖，拉着旁边的人就要冲上楼顶。后来他还真上了楼顶。在正午太阳最大的时候，拉着马龙，在天台举起双手来了一句，充满了魅力和柔情。

 

马龙不觉得北岛有多柔情，但他知道北岛很难找。张继科就一直收着杂志的剪下的一角，夹在其他朦胧派诗人的书里。直到那一角也无情地变黄，黄花闺女熬成了黄脸婆，北岛才终于又出现在市面上。

 

秦志戬知道那段时间马龙总是回来的比较晚，一般第一道菜上桌以后才能到家。节奏十分默契，总是赶上吃热菜。后来他才知道马龙是和张继科去看书去了，只不过马龙看的是漫画，张继科看的是诗集。

 

说到年少的时候必然躲不了捉襟见肘的日子，以后谈起或许会有趣，但马龙不一定有这样的体会。

 

张继科一周的零花是五块，马龙就好些有时十块有时二十。二十的时候呢一般是考试周，考到名次就有加钱。名次是前十，但这对成绩稳定的马龙来说更像是故意送钱。张继科就觉得这是秦志戬故意送钱给马龙买漫画，相比之下自己这种买本诗集都要砸锅卖铁的日子忒不像样了。

 

马龙钱多架不住漫画多，连载的灌篮高手被马龙一本不差的买齐了。口袋空了以后，美国队长的漫画才从冰里解冻出现，那烫手山芋一般的价格昭然若揭出队长的炙手可热和资本主义在特色主义社会还是很不受欢迎的。除了书本本身的内容，其他所有都像是在抗拒要买他的人。

 

可偏巧着穿蓝色紧身衣的肌肉男就入了马龙的眼。从此以后，张继科就顺利地退居二线，备受冷落。

 

说来也奇怪，在经历了无数次走神的对话以后，本来应该恨上美国队长的张继科也不知道出于什么心态把攒钱买诗集的目标转移到了买美国队长的漫画上。

 

他没有问自己这是为了什么，他只是想知道这样马龙的脸上会露出什么样的表情。

 

7

 

马龙最近很奇怪张继科为什么总来蹭吃他的豆浆。一开始，马龙手里没空就让他拿一会，回手里豆浆总得少上一半。后来张继科就毫不避讳的衔着他喝过的吸管把一杯都喝光。这对连水都不和别人喝一瓶的张继科来说着实很奇怪，但马龙大概自己也没在意张继科早和他喝过不少水了。

 

他回家以后还问了秦志戬这事，后者只是默默给他加了早点钱。许昕知道了倒是笑个不行，你就用多的钱给他带个早餐不就行了。

 

从此以后马龙手里就多了一杯豆浆，一个苹果，以往的包子也变成一大袋吐司。理由基本是钱找不开买了两杯，秦志戬怕他饿买了大包的，家里水果多了吃不完。水果如马龙料想的受欢迎，这是继科儿和其他人的差值。

 

经过一个多月的奋斗后，张继科没少吃一餐，就是例行的运动饮料说了再见。美国队长终于被他顺利地请进了他的书包。但他依旧带着马龙来了书店，走到门口，射灯下闪闪发光的美国队长早已不见。马龙停了一步，随即不停又要走去老地方。张继科拉住他，"龙，别走啊。"

 

马龙又笑了"你今天不看书了吗？"

 

张继科也报以微笑，眼角好看的挑起来"不看了，迟早要到手的。"

 

马龙却第一次有点不知滋味，张继科那好看的眉眼也没能解救他。他猜过张继科是要干嘛。首先当然是要买诗集，其次大概是他猜不到的东西。最后的最后他心底还有个小小的声音喊着他的美国队长，尽管他找不到什么让继科儿给他买漫画的理由。

 

张继科头一次看见马龙露出这样的表情，笑里头带着一丝不解，心里头不知想到了什么又点委屈。他自己倒是乐了。马龙问他，"你笑什么？"

 

他一把拉过马龙揽在怀里，伸手去捞马龙的书包。"你是真傻啊，看看你书包。"拉链拉开，漫画就不给面子地直接露出来。

 

不知道是第几节课间，张继科就'暗度陈仓'了，偏巧马龙自己一点感觉没有。

 

这会张继科问他"马龙笑什么？"

 

其实马龙没笑，但他觉得自己一定是控制不住自己的嘴了。最突出的表现就是他凑上前去在张继科嘴角撞了一下。

 

 

8

 

爱情

恬静。雁群飞过

荒芜的处女地

老树倒下了，嘎然一声

空中飘落着咸涩的雨

-北岛《太阳城札记》

 

张继科第一次觉得自己吃到了爱情的滋味，不光是甜，还有点咸。甜可能是因为他刚喂了马龙一颗糖，而咸绝对是因为马龙汗大。

 

公车起码十五分钟一趟，可没戴耳机听歌的张继科根本无法计算时间。现在背景音也只有如死之猛烈的蝉鸣，他们都被热的连话都说不出来，只能发出难熬的喘息声，时不时地交流一个有几分尴尬的眼神。他们刚刚在院拐角的巷子里啃了一顿，马龙的嘴都还有点红。张继科看着汗水从马龙头顶茂密的小寸头里流出来，分出山河百川流往各处。他想他还是不要做汗珠了，即使能贴着马龙的皮肤游走也不要，因为汗水总是会被蒸发。

 

他能完全吃到马龙的味道全靠前个月美国队长。他要马龙负责，结果没隔几天他的北岛诗集就躺在了他床头。但他说不够他要亲回来才算所以他又亲到了现在，中间马龙觉得吃亏了要亲回来。可对着张继科噙着笑的嘴角怎么都下不去口，张继科笑着反咬上去。事后他把太阳城分了一半给马龙。

 

然后后来那个夏天张继科这棵老树倒在了荒芜的处女地，马龙在空中飘洒咸涩的汗雨。

 

9

 

马龙不知道什么叫贱。至少在张继科这么说他自己的时候他不知道，而且他不好意思去问别人。因为当时张继科的表情让他觉得不太好说。

 

会看表情也是马龙这两年才学的，但学艺不精，只能猜个大概。知其形，而不得其意。而张继科恰好是马龙的解题黑洞。

 

他已经两个星期没有联系过张继科了，尽管他们都住同一个屋子里，睡同一张床，但他们还是做到了。

 

如果说恋爱中主动的那个总是比较辛苦，那马龙就是最省力的那一个。而张继科注定要在这段恋爱里费劲心思，因为论冷战没人能赢过马龙。马龙根本不是有意去冷落一个人，大部分只是干脆忘记，张继科也在这个范围内。按理来说这几乎不是大部分而是百分百，但张继科觉得为了保证科学的研究性他不能随便，万一真的有那么一天，马龙能把这个百分之一的名额给他。他还是希望被马龙特殊对待特殊处理，不要泯然众人和他的每个师弟一样的待遇。他想变得特别，就如马龙之于藏獒，要知道藏獒老稀罕马龙了可谓是倾尽狗生。

 

虽然每天叫张继科起床的是马龙，但叫马龙起床的是藏獒。除此以外它还在张继科外出时肩负起了叫马龙吃饭的重任，因为不仅是马龙要吃藏獒也要吃。

 

有时外人都会觉得马龙彻底被一人一狗給惯坏了，只要出门在外藏獒就几乎等于一个导盲犬了。

 

张继科觉得自己和藏獒差不多，都是在伺候那个马龙。

 

有年冬天，他两还窝在胡同院子里。就是秦志戬说的那个窝，他想不通马龙为什么一定要和张继科挤去那个地方。如果他们想在自己这个老公房里歌颂一下生命的大和谐，他还是可以当做没听见的。可惜孩子大了不由人，他们宁可在严冬踏雪去院外的公厕上厕所也不愿让人听墙角。其中最为坚定的就是张继科，马龙倒是无所谓。他秋天的时候就和张继科一起去看房，四十多平米，一个房一个厅，一分钟不到巡视完一圈，隔着邻居午睡震天的呼噜敲了敲墙壁，问张继科"你不是不想让人听到吗？"

 

张继科那时脸还没那么黑，皮也没那么厚，一下子倒还红了脸回不出话。他的确不想被人听见，特别是熟人。而被隔院的陌生人听到，他想了想，觉得真刺激！

 

结果初冬的时候他们还是搬了进去。张继科自己动手在屋外建了个洗澡房，大冬天的做的一头汗。马龙在一旁搅泥打下手，脑子里却想着屋里唯一的那张床。

 

结果不知道是张继科技术不过关还是马龙走神减了料，才用了大半个月水就出不来热的了。张继科刚睡醒午觉就听见马龙打了一个响亮的喷嚏。

 

"龙，洗着呢？"

 

"继科儿，没热水了。"

 

这大冬天的张继科也不敢耽误直接就去烧热水了，等水的时候他又去敲了马龙的门。

 

"龙，让我进去。"

 

马龙果真给他开了，门缝里泄出一丝难得的热气。张继科进门见马龙背对着他站在一角，身上的泡沫都消的差不多了露出满身的鸡皮疙瘩。拉开棉衣拉链就抱了上去，把马龙裹在自己衣服里，用双手固紧。也许是张继科暖了马龙的背，马龙也不挣扎，安静地看着窗外的阳光。过了正午，余温不减，且照着马龙的脸。后来张继科就顶着胸前的一片湿润给马龙浇水洗澡。不大的水壶不知道烧了多少次水。

 

马龙扪心自问他可能做不到张继科这样，其实他都没有和张继科说过他不太喜欢这样被人抱着。

 

不仅不喜欢抱着，马龙其实还不喜欢很多事。也算不上不喜欢，马龙喜欢的事物尤其的少。他只是从生理上不习惯这样的事。但他很诚实，行动言语几乎是从不伪装。所以张继科觉得自己贱，和藏獒似的。那人爱答不理自己也有往上蹭。

 

10

 

马龙有很多秘密。

 

马龙是个有秘密的人，就像小孩收集的糖纸一样。第一个秘密大概是马龙其实不爱和别人一整晚睡。马龙的确是每天在藏獒的唤醒中起床，但其实他早就醒来过。他原来也不知道是这样，就是搬进来之后的第一个晚上，凌晨两点他在熟睡的张继科身边醒来。身体还因为早前的情事酸痛，但心里就和火烧似得要离开这张床。

 

第二个秘密是马龙那天忍住了，白天起来他就去药店买了安眠药。早些时候下班回来，坐在床边，张继科睡的那边。把安眠药倒在掌心，在一粒粒倒进一个装维生素的瓶子。神情专注像是在完成什么仪式。他倒完药松了一口气，把药瓶郑重的埋在他床边和墙的缝隙里。许昕知道了有点难过，马龙的确是不想张继科走的，但无能为力。那瓶安眠药就像个简易的保险箱，把张继科锁在里面和所有的不安定因素隔开。马龙自己设定了密码，放松地躺在床上。

 

他们的床是整个房间最能晒到太阳的地方，这样马龙就不会害怕。

 

但马龙不会知道，不会知道张继科的秘密，不会知道他建洗澡房之前和邻居打了一架，也不会知道他腿上那块淤青是被踢出来的，更不知道这庇护他的光是张继科给的。

 

 

 

 

11

 

最近张继科常常看着藏獒思考一个问题，他要是死了马龙会怎样。

 

忧虑不是空穴来风，死亡是心灵的播种机，播种恐惧也播种伤心。藏獒要死了。

 

马龙一点也不奇怪。藏獒已经陪伴了他们十四年，在他们认识之前还陪着张继科过了几年。他一点也不奇怪藏獒要死了，他等着这天有段时间了。

 

可张继科没有察觉到衰老既慢性死亡的真理，对藏獒脱落的犬齿也已经麻木了。周四那天藏獒一天趴着的时间太长了，甚至没有用湿润的鼻头去蹭马龙的裤脚。等马龙终于从桌案前起身，藏獒已经凉了。他蹲在旁边看了许久，最后还是把藏獒抱回原来的窝里。真重啊，藏獒比活着还重。这是死亡的重量吗？生命被抽走以后没了力。马龙不知为什么害怕了起来，他立刻把藏獒放回了窝，抱过藏獒的地方莫名的痛痒。直到张继科回来以后马龙都没有再碰过藏獒，他找到除黑暗以外他害怕的另一样东西-死亡。

 

 

12

 

通常家族成员的死亡都会暴露很多问题，藏獒的死也一样。

 

马龙要直面的第一个问题就是他的秘密，不会有藏獒叫他起床了。他本想定闹钟的，但自藏獒去世以后张继科就仿佛可以用听觉以外的任何一种感官直接感应任何生物的活动，即使马龙光脚走进屋里他也会醒。马龙甚至觉得他只要躺在床上不懂身体眨一下睫毛张继科都会睁开眼睛来看他一眼。

 

在这样心跳声都过于喧闹的夜里，马龙再也不能做偷吃的小白鼠，只能任由小药瓶在角落里躺灰。要不明天给继科儿来一粒？不，不了，梦太过狂野。

 

凌晨四点左右，马龙已经僵在床上了，眼睛阖着，眼珠却转的发酸。乌漆麻黑的皮底下也不知道在转悠什么，一个晚上都歇不下来。左右今晚也睡不了，马龙实在不想耗在床上。侧头去听张继科的动静，呼吸略微粗重，想必是好眠的。蹑手蹑脚的从床上挪下来，又提溜一件毛外套，先往厕所去。

 

过了好一会，屋里没动静马龙才算放下心来。跟着穿堂的风兜转了一会，想起厅里茶几上还余着半本书没看完。虽不是自己，但自己看了也无妨。转身就要去调落地灯，调着亮度又想幸好张继科买了这个。光线正好，刚打算坐下来，突地来了一声。

 

"龙？"

 

马龙不好意思转过去，过了一会张继科还没说话，像是在等着他。他回过头，看着张继科果然直愣愣地盯着他。他就回他"工作组的数据还有一点没审完。"

 

张继科看了会他，像是在做无声的测量，测量这句话有几分真假。

 

"都这个点还爬起来审？快回来睡觉。"

 

马龙又笑了笑"都看见了，不做完睡不着。"

 

张继科也管不了了，叮嘱了两句又去睡了。

 

等张继科走了，马龙跌坐在沙发里觉得自己是真的学坏了。

 

 

13

 

张继科现在才知道马龙真是坏透了，都不用他教。

 

周末，张继科本不打算搞什么大动作。脚前几天崴了，这会干什么都不方便，连洗澡都是马龙伺候。倒也难得，张继科坐着塑料椅上看着马龙勤劳的发旋，手捧着自己肿胀的双脚。感觉自个的心终于落地了一样的踏实，从前马龙总让他飞着。

 

现今，马龙虽又不在家但他还是可以指望着晚上的例行公事乐乐。

 

难得张继科也懒起来，天公不作美，脚也痛，五脏庙也一起来凑热闹。破天荒地把吃喝拿上了床，势必要祭祭五脏庙。

 

快到年关了，电视台里轮着播些相声小品。看着看着张继科又想起马龙说鞍山话，没说过几次但张继科从不缺席。一会笑了起来，也不知道是电视里那些个疯疯癫癫的逗乐了他，还是一本正经说鞍山话的马龙。结果好了，眼泪没笑出来，热水撒了一褥子，连累着床单也湿了。

 

张继科虽脚不好，可这水渍更是看不得，回望这空荡的屋子也只得自己来。拖着个脚好不容易从床上爬起来，一方面是脚痛，更要紧的是屋里冷。腿抵着床边脱下了被套，棉被丢一旁就等晚上人回来再套。两手打开各抓一角，抖落两下，一个药瓶子哐啷啷的自己跑出来，直直地砸到他面门上。

 

脸真是被狠狠地打疼了。

 

 

14

 

晚上马龙回了家，见张继科的鞋又被捡了出来。

 

"继科儿？今天出门了呀？"

 

张继科坐着餐桌前，桌上煮着一锅肉汤。"那肯定，不然我哪有菜吃。青菜在厨房，你帮我洗了。"

 

马龙的确是两手空空回来的，现在就只能去乖乖洗菜。水也冻人了，马龙洗还好不嘶不叫。眼睛活泛着又透过老玻璃去看张继科，餐桌上的吊灯照着热气腾腾，云里雾里的看不真切。

 

等滴着水的菜上桌锅里的肉也快炖烂了。张继科一通乱舀盛了一碗放到马龙那边，等马龙坐下他又不停的把菜放下去。

 

马龙看着滚水里翻腾的菜叶子，胃也鼓胀起来，但嘴上不敢停，接着吃。他在害怕，但不知道是怕什么。他想他要去找许昕谈谈，为什么许昕觉得张继科会走。

 

难得今天张继科话也少，洗澡的时候也没拿话躁他。洗个澡下来马龙居然觉得轻松了不少，到末了送张继科上床给头发擦干又觉得自己这样想实在不应该。可他还是觉得张继科挺可怜的，自己一直都这么骗他，不知道他心里清楚多少。

 

张继科知道一些，不多，都是以前他去问秦志戬知道的。所以他没有什么期待，但人这心里不能装爱，装着了就半死不活的。他觉得自己挺矫情的，和个女孩一样斤斤计较。那可是马龙，他不能再求什么。他这辈子就喜欢过马龙一个人了，连比较都没有，真是该怎么样就怎么样了。

 

他本来以为他可以和十七岁的时候一样，忘记和秦志戬说过的一切，只想着自己床上的马龙。但马龙不能和自己躺一张床上，他用三年才认清这个道理。

 

晚上睡觉的时候马龙躺在新换的床单上辗转反侧，甚至等不及确认张继科熟睡就去掏床缝里的瓶子。结果自然是什么都没有。他一直都很小心，每次有任何要搞卫生的预兆前他都会移走。

 

他缓缓坐起来，用屁股和脚跟在床上挪行，要去找他藏着的备用。张继科发现药瓶的几率是百分百，知道里面是什么的机会是百分之五十。而张继科可能甚至都不会打开看，就当做是过期的垃圾丢掉。

 

他祈祷着在药箱里翻起来，手机微弱的光让过程变得艰难。突然日光灯亮起来刺痛了他的眼，他停了下来。张继科在背后问他"多久了？"

 

不问他找什么，也不问他为什么，只问他多久了。张继科其实不是瞎的，维生素的药瓶上生产日期是他们搬进来的时候，保质期是去年年底。马龙还是傻，傻到药瓶都不换，标签也不撕，马龙也是没心的，就真的以为张继科什么都不知道。

 

"对不起。"

 

马龙转过身来又补了一句"对不起。"

 

张继科走进他，捧起他的脸，泪水从他指尖滚过。"为什么道歉？"

 

"我……不想你……走。许……昕说了……只要我做好了……你就不……会走。"突如其来的眼泪让他上气不接下气，双手第一次紧抓住了张继科的衣袖。

 

张继科看着马龙汪着水的眼睛笑了，那里头有他。

 

他又问马龙"我为什么要走？许昕是谁？"

 

是的，许昕是谁。

 

"师兄！"

 

为什么许昕叫我师兄。

 

"马龙啊，你以后和张继科一个屋了不要随便丢东西。"

 

马龙他什么都不记得了。

 

 

藏獒快要死了。

 

‘我记得这个人的名字。’

 

"继科儿！"

 

 

张继科的手从马龙的脸上滑落，"马龙，又失败了。"

 

张继科开始碎落，像平静的哭泣，泪珠似得下落，又像粉砾被风带走。

 

马龙还牵着他的衣袖。可世界正在坍缩，一切都回归原子的形态，像风一样在世间穿梭。直到张继科遁于无形，这个奇点缩回到马龙的脑中。

 

 

15

 

实验室里一片沉默，但每个人耳边都回荡着马龙的抽泣声，像个定身咒每个人都动弹不得。

 

刘国梁在指挥台拿下脑袋上沉重的链接设备宣布

 

"上古系列龙第四百六十七次修复失败，终结本次任务。"

 

台下许昕犹豫了一会才按下按键。画面开始坍缩，亿万生灵和星辰都缩回奇点，等待再次爆炸重启。

 

 

"任务报告。"

 

"非条件反射修复成功；一级条件反射修复失败，进度64.72%；二级情感条件反射修复失败，进度54.93%；多级条件反射修复失败，进度百分之34.56%；沟回反应活跃区……"

 

"辅助程序损失度是多少？"

 

这次没有报告，大屏幕直接弹出了数据，许昕沉默以应。模拟辅助程序损耗值达临界点，张继科的数据模型已经不能再参与模拟演算。

 

"无限期封存龙。"

 

秦志戬在链接仓醒来，医护人员上来给他测量生命指数，数据测绘员在他背后的幕墙做最后的数据采集。一个一个服务器在渐渐熄灭，像幽暗中渐渐死亡的大脑。他空白的脑海里突然响起微弱的抽泣，那个孩子再次被他独自留在了黑暗里。一阵愁绪袭击了他，有生之年他不会再见到马龙了。

 

 

 


	2. 番外-致无尽的你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *时间轴在《他是龙》之后
> 
> 多年之后，张继科终于可以告诉马龙答案，他只是马龙。

1

方博是新进二所的研究员，神经生物学的研究员。

要进二所不容易，重重考核，要点在于什么都会干。

方博突破重围，刚踏进研究所就被许昕抓住下达了第一个任务。

"会做拍黄瓜吧？"

所以方博在研究所的第一天是在生物研究室的小厨房开始了，他真的从厨房出来已经是第二天了。他倒没有做一天拍黄瓜，只是洗了两大箱作废的培养皿。而那些菌丝就在食材旁边野蛮生长。

不过最麻烦的事不在于此。

二所是研究中心的众多分部之一，和别的分部一样都独立运行。这就意味着仿生学科需要的每一个部门都有一个主任，没有所长只有主任。于是乎每次集体活动声势都特别浩大。尤其是开会的时候，好几个人围着圆桌一坐，方博总觉得自己进错了地方。

其实二所也有个和外表毫不相称的名字，被称作养老所。因为二所负责的上古系列投入早，整体稳定，手头暂且没有新项目，基本都是丢几个新人进来熟悉业务。整个养老所最重要，繁琐的任务就是龙的修复项目。

龙曾今是整个研究中心最骄傲的产物，他的成长模拟演算是最好的，和人类最接近。在设定为七岁之后正式投入运作的二十多年里完美贴合人类成长轨迹，也是当时唯一一个了解自己身份的仿生人。如果非要说他和普通人有什么不同的话，那就是对身体情绪反应的绝对控制力，百分百投入使用的大脑，和每隔几年就要维修调整的复合材料骨骼，还有同样需要维修的心灵。方博想像不到马龙的心情，尤其是在得知自己不算人的时候他是怎么看待人类的。

可惜在龙投入使用的第二十一个年头脑部神经元调节失灵，主动报修以后就再也没有重启过。

方博说他大概没有机会问这个问题了。

结果张继科狠狠的用中间神经元的观测报告砸了他的头，勒令他重新再测，并提出两种以上新的假说修复方案。美其名曰加快他与革命前辈交流的进程。为什么叫革命前辈，因为马龙之前也是研究神经生物学的，就是和方博课题不太一样。张继科想起这事总得笑笑，医者不自医。

张继科是龙组的组长，主要负责通路。就是字面意义上的通路，通神经元的通路。他其实不是故意进研究所的，但他的确是特意留下来。

他附身贴在玻璃壁上，看着马龙。马龙正在淡蓝的TSL液里泡着，无数交感传递的信息像闪电一样传过液体，像白日的闪电。他想起他兜兜转转又遇见马龙那天，他也是这样看着马龙。那一刻他才意识到他所追逐的马龙不是一个人，而是一条龙。

 

张继科想其实方博问的那些他都知道，马龙的日记里都写着呢一天不拉。

他刚回国那天是周六，不是工作日。接收他的研究所单位却派车来接了他，司机是马龙的师弟，许昕。他见到许昕愣了一下，但没说什么就上车了。

许昕也没有多话，他还在犹豫要不要问许昕马龙最近怎么样。看着许昕沉默以对的样子他又怕他多心了，热脸贴冷屁股。就和马龙似得这么些年邮件都没回过他一封。

从什么时候他开始觉得不对呢？马龙不回他邮件的时候没有，许昕来接他的时候没有，直到车子停下来看见秦志戬站在大门口的时候他才觉得之前守在电脑前熬夜等邮件的自己有多傻。

两个与马龙直接相关的人出现绝对不是巧合。所以他没有和秦志戬打招呼，第一句问的就是马龙怎么了。

秦志戬收回略微尴尬的手，但并不意外。他用眼神示意许昕去停车，等许昕走了才说话。

"我想你现在已经猜到你来这里是被安排的。接下来会告诉你一些事情，一旦你知道了这些事情你就不能离开这里了。"

张继科抬起眼看秦志戬，两鬓的头发已尽灰白  
"是不是我离开这里就再也见不到马龙？"

秦志戬没想到张继科会这么直接的问他，他有想过一定要张继科留下来，或许是马龙最后的希望。但他还是回答道"我希望你能慎重考虑，因为之前你已经做过一次决定。你未来的生命还很长是不是都要赌上？"

太沉重了，秦志戬他自己或许要赌上一生，但眼前这个年轻人还有机会。他们短暂的人生也许都只是仿生人漫长生命的起点，等百年之后只会有无尽的悲伤压倒这些成年的婴孩。

张继科不说话只是头也不回地往里走。

秦志戬在后面哼了一声"老样子，都不知道往哪里走就冲。"

正好许昕停车回来"带他去找你师兄吧。"

许昕连忙赶上去。

后来张继科就在二所落了户，就住在原来马龙办公室旁边的休息间里。原来马龙基本上也是住那里的，赶不及回家的时候都住那。所幸屋子没有怎么动过，像是被遗忘了一样在角落里静静落灰。许昕说，师兄总是要回来的收拾乱了他还找不着了。

张继科想起以前他两一起在少年班的时候也是这样。马龙看上去的确是老师喜欢的那种学生，条理也清楚，就是书桌的条理与常人不同，不可妄论。

他俩的宿舍是最旧的那种，书桌一齐摆在窗户下面，马龙那桌总是满满当当。没有空调，两个人挤在书桌前蹭着唯一的电扇有一搭没一搭的解题。张继科跷着腿，时不时抖一抖撩到马龙。撩一下就算还问

"缓冲溶液的pH值是共轭酸比值决定么？"

马龙没好气的回他"是同缓冲系吗？"

"是啊。"

"那温度和Ka一样的时候就取决于pH值。你再靠过来温度上去我就要炸了！"

张继科抬头看见马龙冷着个脸看他，的确挺降温的。一瞬间福至心灵，他就把杯子里剩下的一点水泼马龙身上，马龙一愣，也不落下风抄起手边的杯子就泼上去，天知道为什么那水还是热的。两个人都愣着，风扇扫过来，张继科一乐

"热水还凉快些。"

肖战后来上天台晾衣服的时候两人一人一铁皮桶子泼的一天台都湿的，包括他晾干的衣服。

从此天台就上了锁，从此他们就学会了开锁的新技能。师承张继科的马龙后来居上所到之处无锁不开，令人乍舌。张继科坦言道"这世界对你来说没秘密了。"

马龙没有笑，张继科笑了。他想起了马龙的秘密，抽屉靠外木板贴放着的日记。

马龙是不是那时就开始怀疑，怀疑自己，怀疑秦志戬。只是那时他还是比较愿意相信他是变种人，或许没想到自己和美国队长算是一拨的。

现在张继科站在马龙的休息室里，找了最深的几个抽屉，毫不意外地发现马龙的日记。

这本日记和张继科以前偷看马龙写的都不一样，它不再是个真我的小马龙，更像一个寂静的树洞哑口无言的等待马龙抛出一个又一个的问题，等待马龙写下一个又一个的反应。这只是一本马龙的观测记录而已，对象就是观测者他自己。

2

第一天 

今天是我的第一天，第一天知道自己是秦指他们的项目之一。他直说了没有隐瞒我。可尽管我相信他说的每一个字，但我还是没觉得自己有什么特别的。如果说是智商，我觉得继科儿也不低。

天气有雨，湿度到30%左右。我突然有些担心自己会不会受湿度影响，可根据以往的数据来看问题不大。经一天观测后我认为对内部器官影响不大，皮肤反应和常人一样，甚至更加稳定。

此外，思维系统无混乱现象，没有观测到不良情绪。自我认知和客观认知稳定，记忆监测98.9分属正常范围。

马龙没有给第一天写具体时间，日期是无用的，他脑子里给地球初开到现在的每一天都排了序号，不以时间为单位。但张继科猜的到大概就是马龙十六岁的时候。

张继科隐约记得那些晚上马龙常说梦话，夜里突地发出一声常常弄醒他。他转过头看过去，隔着一条道空落落的，只能看到马龙毛刺刺的寸头露在外头。

次日张继科就弄湿了被褥要挤上马龙的床，马龙也不知犹豫了什么最后还是让他上了。两个正当少年的男孩子窝一个被子里怪挤得。张继科身量长一些就只得贴着马龙的后背。一个晚上，马龙就像个小火炉熨帖着里他心最近的地方，张继科被热红了脸。幸好充满实验精神的张继科同学不挪窝的挨了大半夜没睡，终于守到了重要的音像资料。马龙半夜梦话就是问了一个问题，他问他自己为什么姓马。

事后张继科没有去问马龙，因为他知道管马龙的只有秦志戬，但他也想不出答案。而现在他希望那就只是梦话。但又有什么区别呢，无论是在梦里说还是醒着说他脑子始终都运行着他是什么的问题。

许昕刚从计算机上下来，就看见张继科瘫坐在椅子上，手里撺着方博的报告不知道在想什么。

"老张？在想什么呢？"

张继科一脸认真的回他"我在想马龙为啥叫马龙。"

许昕咽下了刚送进嘴里的咖啡，还是决定把自己的担心说出口"老张你是不是演算太多用脑过度啦？"

张继科啧他一声，"你也好意思，就是学这个的你能不知道脑细胞是不用则废吗！"

许昕对他翻了个白眼，不愿再说。普通人脑参与演算的危害有多大他们都清楚，再过五年十年张继科也不能再亲自参与演算。那些花白头发下的阵痛是如何搅得人无法成眠许昕最是清楚。

张继科拍拍许昕的肩膀"明天再准备一次演算吧。"  
许昕答"你想知道为什么叫马龙就去问刘总吧。"说完又踏着来时的步子拐进了秦志戬的办公室。

张继科看许昕宛如蛇中曼玉。想想马龙加上许昕倒有点一白一青的味道。

最后张继科还是去了总所，不光是为了名字。

总所离二所也不远。原来是叫一所的，但现在在里头的人都变成各种头头了，俨然一个研究中心。每个研发季度各组的人都要去忙新项目，他得去要两个人回来搞明天的演算。

一进研究室的大门就见方博这倒霉孩子被他师兄陈玘支使着去洗试管。

"博儿这手轻点嘿，别把试管碎了。"

方博手推着一车试管架，迎面对着张继科发出积极工作的信号巴望着张继科把他要回去。张继科笑笑给他指明一条出路，去找你叔。方博茅塞顿开，迅速领会了上级的精神指示麻溜的滚了。

"继科儿，怎么有空来了，找师傅啊？"

张继科走上前去，陈玘正在整理手头的新资料。

"这不是明天要演算，来要人了。"

张继科瞄了一眼资料"‘新人’投入运行了？名字起好了吗？"

陈玘乐了"早起好了，周雨没告诉你么？"

张继科颇为无奈"几个月没见着周雨了，不就在搞这个吗。叫啥？"

"樊振东，不过我们都叫小胖。等再隔个两三天检查通过了就可以拉出来溜了。"

张继科想了想，问"指数怎么样？"

陈玘听这问题就立刻兴奋起来"各方面指数都很高，堪比小龙人。但他那壮实的样像乐乐还差不多，周雨还可劲给他吃，说在长身体。我整个人都呆掉了！……"

对于陈玘来说，对于仿生人来说每多一个孩子就多一个伙伴。他们被选择以一种与众不同的方式繁衍，而不再具有有性生殖的特征。人类高傲的决定了每一个仿生人都是遗世独立的孤品，没有任何血脉牵连。

张继科看着他一边说着一边晃个不停的师兄，不知道这样到底好不好。人类选择了性爱，开启了生命的轮回。那仿生人呢？

陈玘也没能跟他说太久，晚上还有聚餐。他问张继科要不要一起来，张继科没有答应。

陈玘也不勉强他就只是笑着说"那下次你可一定得来啊！"

张继科想起刚进少年班遇见的那个陈玘，像异军突起的红灯在一群低眉顺眼的小孩里发着光，后来从山城回来真是变了太多。

可不管别人怎么变刘总都那一个样，仿佛一起都有定数了。

刘国梁的办公室就在二楼走廊左手的尽头，有最大的窗户，堆着最多的文件。里面常常待着两个人。今天张继科去的时候也不例外，孔副就坐在一边的沙发上对着窗户借光看资料，看见张继科进来也不挪窝，一并收了他的招呼。

"刘指导，我要两个人回去明天演算。"

刘国梁从一堆文件里抬起头，眼里爬上了血丝，眼白的颜色似乎也不太健康。

"一会你去找王皓让他分给你两个人就行。这件事不急，我有事和你说。"

说完又往张继科面前丢了一份文件，张继科拿起来正要翻，刘国梁想想还是他说吧。

"马龙停止运行已经快三年了吧。"其实这个问题不用问，刘国梁心里最清楚。马龙停运前两年都是刘国梁主持的修复工作，张继科接手不过一年。他猜的出刘国梁真正问的是什么，马龙已经耽误太久了。

张继科答"三年又四个月了。上头有什么消息？"

刘国梁没有开口，一边的孔副说话了。"上头有新指示，现在国际海湾问题比较迫切，是需要人的时候，二所多辅助三所开发吧。"

"您就说还有几个月吧？"

张继科倒是干脆，刘国梁还想绕弯弯，一旁孔令辉却冷不丁的抛出一句"二十天。"

其实临到头了张继科并不惊讶，他早有想过了。反倒是刘国梁不想那么痛快了，宁愿刀尖就在心头磨着，吊着没结果。

从总所出来的时候周雨正好进来。

"科哥！"

"三所不是忙着呢，怎么来了？"

周雨一脸不好意思，可又憋不住嘴角的笑"科哥，那个，我要转职去三所了。"

张继科一脸了然"是因为‘新项目’是吧。没事反正也没多远，我过去也快。"

正午的阳光不偏不倚的晒着，张继科一个人站在总所的大门看着周雨匆匆的背影。

又一个新生命诞生了，也许是个好兆头。

也趁着好兆头，隔天张继科就躺进了链接仓。许昕在演算室准备开始长达十二小时的计算编程，无数服务器发出幽幽的蓝光映照着所有人的脸。

"演算开始。"

张继科闭上了眼睛，这次要与无尽的你如何相遇？


End file.
